swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Perception
Use this skill to perceive threats as well as your surroundings. The distance between you and whatever you’re trying to perceive affects your Perception check, as do solid barriers and concealment. Skill Traits Skill Applications Avoid Surprise Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} A Perception check made at the start of a battle determines whether or not you are surprised. A Perception check made to avoid surprise is a reaction. Eavesdrop Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} A DC 10 Perception check allows you to eavesdrop on a conversation. You must be able to understand the language being spoken. The DC increases to 15 in relatively noisy areas (such as a cantina) or 25 in particularly loud areas (such as a droid factory). Eavesdropping on a conversation is a standard action. Hear Distant or Ambient Noises Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} A DC 10 Perception check allows you to detect and identify distant or ambient noises. Actively listening for distant or ambient noises is a standard action. Long-Range Spotter Trained only Requires electrobinoculars You can aid another on an attack roll made by an ally or allied vehicle by making a DC 10 Perception check instead of an attack roll. You must be able to see the target of the attack through the electrobinoculars, and your target must be at least 50 squares (character scale) from both you and the ally you aid. Your ally must be able to hear and understand you to use this application of the Perception skill. Notice Targets Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} A Perception check lets you hear or spot other targets or detect someone or something sneaking up on you from behind. If the target is actively attempting to remain undetected, your Perception check is opposed by the target’s Stealth check. If the target is not making any special effort to avoid detection, the Perception check DC is determined by the target’s size as shown on the table to the right. For every 10 squares of distance between you and the target, you take a −5 penalty on your Perception check. you also take a −5 penalty if the target has concealment or cover, or a −10 penalty if it has total concealment or total cover. Detecting a target that enters your line of sight is a reaction. Actively looking or listening for hidden enemies (including those to whom you do not have line of sight) is a standard action. You can also notice if a character has concealed weapons or objects. Make a Perception check opposed by the target’s Stealth check result. If you win the opposed check, you notice the concealed object. If you win the opposed check by 5 or more, you can tell what kind of object is concealed (for example, distinguishing a blaster from a datapad). Starship/Vehicle: Perception is considerably less effective at the greater distances involved in starship-scale combat. As such, you take a −5 penalty on your Perception check for every square of range (rather than for every 10 squares) Quick Search Trained only You can perform a quick survey of an area to notice the most important element with a glance. You can make a Perception check to search a 5-square area or 5-cubic-meter volume of goods as a full-round action by taking a −10 penalty on the check. Search Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} You can carefully examine a 1-square area or a 1-cubic-meter volume of good as a full-round action. A DC 15 Perception check allows you to find clues, hidden compartments, secret door traps, irregularities, and other details not readily apparent within that area. The GM may increase the DC for especially obscure well-hidden features. You can also search a character for concealed weapons or objects. Make a Perception check opposed by the target’s Stealth check result. If you win the opposed check, you find the concealed object. You receive a +10 circumstance bonus on you Perception check if you physically touch the target to search for concealed items; this requires a full-round action and con only be used on a willing, pinned, or helpless target. Sense Deception Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} You can use Perception to see through deceptive appearances made using the Deception skill. If your Perception check meets or exceeds the result of the Deception check, you realize that you’re being deceived. Your Perception check to sense the deception is a reaction. Sense Influence Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} Make a Perception check to determine whether someone is under the influence of a mind-affecting Force power or other method of coercion (assuming the effect isn’t obvious). This requires a full-round action and a successful DC 20 check. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Clone Wars